My Secret Santa
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: the CSIs are playing Secret Santa. Who buys a gift for whom. read to find out!Complete!
1. All Greg's idea

A/n- hey guys. I've been feeling very festive lately and so I decided to make a fic about Christmas. I hope you have a Merry Christmas and please enjoy my story. Reviews are very welcome.

Grissom walked down the hall to the break room to hand out assignments. He hated Christmas. He didn't hate that other people were spending time with their families or trading gifts or even the idea of Santa. He just hated the fact that he spent Christmas all alone. He worked at the lab on Christmas Day; he never really had anyone to spend Christmas with.

He entered the room and his heart sank. Sara, Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg were all sitting around the table sharing a laugh, without him. He stood at the door and none of them seemed to notice him. He watched Sara and couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. He watched her eyes move excitingly from person to person and her mouth slowly and carefully form words and laugh. She was so beautiful and he was just mesmerised by it. She finally turned her head to face him and gave him a sweet grin.

"Hi Grissom." She said still smiling at him. Everyone turned and said their hellos. Then out of know where Greg stood up and said,

"I have a brilliant idea!" he looked around to make sure they were all listening, then continued, "why don't we have a Secret Santa this year for Christmas." He looked around waiting for someone else to say something.

"Sure!" they all called out except for Grissom.

"Grissom what do you say? Please, it won't work if you aren't part of it." He stared at him until he finally nodded his head.

"Great!"

Greg took a sheet of paper and wrote all of their names on it. He then ripped the names apart to make them separate and folded them in half. He then took off the baseball cap he was wearing and put all six names inside.

"Okay, now everyone, please take one piece of paper from the hat." He held out the hat and everyone took the paper. When they had all taken the paper out Grissom reached in and pulled out the last one.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, with this name you must choose a gift in which you will give to the person on Christmas Eve." He tried to sound professional and then walked out of the room, name in hand. He got Catherine.

Nick unfolded his paper, laughed and walked out. He got Grissom.

Warrick did the same, smiled and left. He got Nick.

Sara looked at the name, gave it a smile and a sigh and walked out. She got Greg.

After Catherine got her paper she gave it a weak smile and left. She got Warrick.

Grissom was very glad they had all left for he could not keep the grin off his face. He got Sara.


	2. The Gifts and thoughts

And just as promised Christmas Eve came rolling around and all the CSI members were sitting round the table in the brake room. Each of them had a present in hand but Grissom came with nothing visible. Greg, as usual was the first to speak.

"Okay, since this was all my idea, I'll go first. The name I pulled out was," he paused looking at Catherine,

"Catherine. Could you please stand up to receive your Christmas present?" She stood and walked over to him and took the very large box. She opened the box and found a very, very small box inside. She smiled widely and opened the smaller box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a small gold chain with a little diamond handing from it. She gasped and turned to Greg.

"Oh Greg, it's beautiful! But you really didn't have to…"

"Oh nonsense, you deserved it!" He took the necklace and began to put it around her neck. After she turned to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much," she was almost in tears. "I love it!"

"Your welcome and Merry Christmas. Now it's your turn. Who did you get?"

"Well I got Warrick." She looked at him and blushed. She quickly turned around to get her present before he noticed. Too late. Warrick stood up and walked over to Catherine and took the little package from her hands. When he opened it he through his hands around Catherine, picked her up by the waist, and started swinging her around in circles. He put her down and gave her a shy but excited kiss on the cheek. She became even redder.

"Well, tell us what she got you already!" Sara said happily.

"Front row seats. Football. Dinner after with players. Two tickets." He was in such shock he couldn't speak using full sentences. Catherine, with all her connections, had got him two tickets to see the Super Bowl, sit in the front row, and meet the players at their dinner after. She was so happy that he was happy and as she went to sit down he gave her another hug saying thank you over and over again.

Although she was happy that he was happy, she wanted to go to the game with him. But she knew that he would probably have more fun with Nick.

But just as Catherine was doubting the fact the she could spend a night alone (well, away from the lab) with Warrick he came to her side and wrapped his arm around her petit waist.

"Catherine, would you like to come with me? I think I would have a lot more fun if you were there with me."

"Yes." One word was all she could say because Warrick, in front of everyone, gave her a deep but short kiss on the lips. She smiled as everyone started clapping and cheering. While they were making the noise Warrick put his lips by her ear and whispered, "Thanks."

"Wow, concrats man!" Said Nick happy his friends finally got together. "Now Warrick who did you get?"

"Well Nick, I got you!" Nick stood up and walked over and took the big brown bag with more tissue paper that the store itself had. He opened it and smiled. Everyone around was cheering and he was really happy too. He pulled out a big green sweater that had 'TEXAS' on the front in big red letters. He got up and gave Warrick a manly hug, "thanks bro, it's really great."

"No sweat man. Now who did you get?" Nick started to laugh by stopped after everyone gave him a strange look.

"Grissom."

"Oh that explains a lot." Greg added getting laughs from everyone except for the bug man himself.

"Okay boss, come on up here."

"Okay hurry up. I don't like audiences." He stood up and took the brightly wrapped gift. He pulled off the wrapping and smile at Nick. He showed the rest of the team what his gift was. Nick had given him a hat for the winter that said 'CSI', a scarf, and a pair of gloves, all saying the same thing as the hat. He patted Nick on the shoulder and said, "Thanks Nick. I really like them." The rest of the CSIs were smiling as he sat back down.

"Griss, it's your turn. Who did you get?"

"Let's let Sara go first."

"Alright, Greg could you come up please?" She said pulling a huge, flat box all wrapped up from behind the couch. Greg smiled and rubbed her arm. She told him to open it and when he did his eyes lit. Under the wrapping was a large picture frame that could hold many pictures. In the centre was a picture of Greg sitting on a bench at the last picnic they had all went to. In the top right corner was a picture of Warrick and Catherine hugging at the same event. On the top left were Nick and Gil at the Christmas party held last year. On the bottom left was a picture of them all at a dinner held for Ecklie's new Position. And finally, in the bottom right hand corner was a picture of Greg and Sara. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was snuggled against his side.

At the sight of this gift Greg (trying to hide it unsuccessfully) had started crying. He pulled Sara into a big bear hug and she returned it fully. As he released her he gave her a quick peck on the lips and she smiled.

He knew that Sara had her heart set on Grissom and yes, he was sad about that, but the friendship they had he would never through away.

"Thank you so much Sara. I love more than you will ever know."

The rest of the team clapped and smiled telling Sara she had done a really good job.

"Well, since we all know who Grissom got why don't you give the woman in question her present." Sara looked at his blank expression and frowned.

"He didn't get me one." She said solemnly.

"Well thank you guys for Coming and exchanging gifts and I'll see you tomorrow night where we can catch some crooks." Sara said trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"I got you a present Sara."

"Okay where is it?"

"I want to show you alone."

"Sure. Bye guys, I need some sleep." She walked out immediately and ran to her car.

"Grissom you embarrassed her in front of her friends," Catherine said after the guys had left.

"I got her a gift Catherine, I just wanted to give it to her alone."

"I know you got her a gift. Now go give it to her. Go, go, hurry!"

Sara was walking to her car very lethargically. _ How could he do that to me? And in front of my friends and the people I work with everyday!_ She slid her key into the lock and began to turn when she heard someone call out her name.


	3. Giving the memories

And just as promised Christmas Eve came rolling around and all the CSI members were sitting round the table in the brake room. Each of them had a present in hand but Grissom came with nothing visible. Greg, as usual was the first to speak.

"Okay, since this was all my idea, I'll go first. The name I pulled out was," he paused looking at Catherine,

"Catherine. Could you please stand up to receive your Christmas present?" She stood and walked over to him and took the very large box. She opened the box and found a very, very small box inside. She smiled widely and opened the smaller box. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a small gold chain with a little diamond handing from it. She gasped and turned to Greg.

"Oh Greg, it's beautiful! But you really didn't have to…"

"Oh nonsense, you deserved it!" He took the necklace and began to put it around her neck. After she turned to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much," she was almost in tears. "I love it!"

"Your welcome and Merry Christmas. Now it's your turn. Who did you get?"

"Well I got Warrick." She looked at him and blushed. She quickly turned around to get her present before he noticed. Too late. Warrick stood up and walked over to Catherine and took the little package from her hands. When he opened it he through his hands around Catherine, picked her up by the waist, and started swinging her around in circles. He put her down and gave her a shy but excited kiss on the cheek. She became even redder.

"Well, tell us what she got you already!" Sara said.

"Front row seats. Football. Dinner after with players. Two tickets." He was in such shock he couldn't speak using full sentences. Catherine, with all her connections, had got him two tickets to see the Super Bowl, sit in the front row, and meet the players at their dinner after. She was so happy that he was happy and as she went to sit down he gave her another hug saying thank you over and over again.

Although she was happy that he was happy, she wanted to go to the game with him. But she knew that he would probably have more fun with Nick.

"Wow, concrats man!" Said Nick. "Now Warrick who did you get?"

"Well Nick, I got you!" Nick stood up and walked over and took the big brown bag with more tissue paper that the store itself had. He opened it and smiled. Everyone around was cheering and he was really happy too. He pulled out a big green sweater that had 'TEXAS' on the front in big red letters. He got up and gave Warrick a manly hug, "thanks bro, it's really great."

"No sweat man. Now who did you get?" Nick started to laugh by stopped after everyone gave him a strange look.

"Grissom."

"Oh that explains a lot." Greg added getting laughs from everyone except for the bug man himself.

"Okay boss, come on up here."

"Okay hurry up. I don't like audiences." He stood up and took the brightly wrapped gift. He pulled off the wrapping and smile at Nick. He showed the rest of the team what his gift was. Nick had given him a hat for the winter that said 'CSI', a scarf, and a pair of gloves, all saying the same thing as the hat. He patted Nick on the shoulder and said, "Thanks Nick. I really like them." The rest of the CSIs were smiling as he sat back down.

"Griss, it's your turn. Who did you get?"

"Let's let Sara go first."

"Alright, Greg could you come up please?" She said pulling a huge, flat box all wrapped up from behind the couch. Greg smiled and rubbed her arm. She told him to open it and when he did his eyes lit. Under the wrapping was a large picture frame that could hold many pictures. In the centre was a picture of Greg sitting on a bench at the last picnic they had all went to. In the top right corner was a picture of Warrick and Catherine hugging at the same event. On the top left were Nick and Gil at the Christmas party held last year. On the bottom left was a picture of them all at a dinner held for Ecklie's new Position. And finally, in the bottom right hand corner was a picture of Greg and Sara. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was snuggled against his side.

At the sight of this gift Greg (trying to hide it unsuccessfully) had started crying. He pulled Sara into a big bear hug and she returned it fully. As he released her he gave her a quick peck on the lips and she smiled.

He knew that Sara had her heart set on Grissom and yes, he was sad about that, but the friendship they had he would never through away.

"Thank you so much Sara. I love more than you will ever know."

The rest of the team clapped and smiled telling Sara she had done a really good job.

"Well, since we all know who Grissom got why don't you give the woman in question her present." Sara looked at his blank expression and frowned.

"He didn't get me one." She said solemnly.

"Well thank you guys for Coming and exchanging gifts and I'll see you tomorrow night where we can catch some crooks." Sara said trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"I got you a present Sara."

"Okay where is it?"

"I want to show you alone."

"Sure. Bye guys, I need some sleep." She walked out immediately and ran to her car.

"Grissom you embarrassed her in front of her friends," Catherine said after the guys had left.

"I got her a gift Catherine, I just wanted to give it to her alone."

"I know you got her a gift. Now go give it to her. Go, go, hurry!"

Sara was walking to her car very lethargically. _ How could he do that to me? And in front of my friends and the people I work with everyday!_ She slid her key into the lock and began to turn when she heard someone call out her name.


	4. I love you

A/n- sorry for the long wait guys. I've been soooo busy. But thanks for the reviews and for waiting.

"Sara, wait up."

"What do you want Grissom?"

"I have to give you your present."

"You mean you actually remembered? What a surprise!" She said sarcastically.

"Of course I did! I just thought I should give it to you alone."

"Grissom…oh, I'll just say it! You completely embarrassed me in front of the guys. I was the only one who didn't get a present there."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to give it to you alone. I don't think you would want the group to see it. It's not just a present that I need to give you."

"Okay… I don't get it but just hurry up." She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She loved him so much and for him not to return her love just crushed her inside. She didn't want his gift. It would only remind her of him and how much she loved him. She couldn't take it.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a very small box and gave it to her. She opened it and once she looked inside she gasped. She was staring at a ring. Platinum band with a diamond on the front.

"Is this what I think it is?" She said a little shaky.

"It's just a gift, not marriage…yet." He said the last word very quiet, but she still got it.

"Grissom I don't think I can accept this. It's too much." She was wondering why she was turning it down but she realised that nothing would ever happen between them and having this ring would just deepen her love for him.

"Sara, don't say anything right now. Can I say something first?"

"Yes," she stared at his captivating eyes as he spoke.

"Okay, here goes. Sara, I need to say this now. The reason I needed to see you alone is because… is…"

"Grissom, just say…" she was quickly interrupted.

"I love you!" There. He said it. It wasn't that hard.

"Oh god." She whispered clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Sara please listen to me." He took her hands in his and made her look at him.

"I know that I haven't always been there for you and that I have never shown my love to you but you need to know now that I love you. I always have. Ever since I met you at on of my seminar you came to. As soon as I saw you I knew we had something, some kind of connection. And you know that I am horrible at relationships. You also know that it has to do with work. I would have had to risk my whole career to have you and I didn't think I could have done it. But Sara, honey, you have to believe me when I say you are worth that risk. You are worth any risk. I know it might be too late but I still love you and I always will. I'm sorry I never said this earlier but you intimidated me. You are such a beautiful and strong woman. You're not afraid to speak your mind or to get involved with the cases. It shows you care and you have a good heart. I guess the reason I never said anything earlier is because I didn't know if I was what you really wanted. Is that alright?"

He took in a huge breath after saying all that and just looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he said that to her. After all these years he finally worked up enough courage to tell her the truth. She was beyond words. She loved him so much and she wanted to forgive him. He looked so sincere and she knew that love is being able to forget. She was crying so hard that her shoulders were shaking.

He held her waist and pulled her into a safe hug. She felt shivers running down her back as Grissom began to rub it to get her to stop crying. She could feel the cold Vegas temperature but she felt warm in his embrace. She was trying to stop crying but her tears would not cease.

"I love you." She bawled in his chest. "I love you, I love you so much." She was still shaking.

"I love you too Sara but you've got to stop crying. There is nothing to cry about darling. Everything is okay."

"No. No it's not." She knew she should have brought it up but it needed to sometime.

"What isn't. Honey talk to me. I'm here now."

Still with her arms around him she looked up into his deep blue eyes that were full of love and meaning and said,

"We can't make this work. We have work. You're my boss for god sake! Ecklie would kill us both."

He laughed at that.

"It's not funny." She cried, "I need more than just you as my boss. There isn't..." she didn't finish her sentence because he pulled _even_ closer and gave her a kiss. One full of love and passion and Sara returned it fully.

"I don't care what Ecklie says. No one does. I love you and you love me and we are going to make this work."

She wrapped her arms around him again and squeezed. He caressed her back with one hand and held her head close to his chest.

"Merry Christmas baby."

**FIN.**

**I hope you liked it. Even all that cheese! Merry Christmas readers and writers!**

**P.S—please review.**


End file.
